Kitano Tenmangū
Kitano Tenmangū (北野天満宮, Tenmanguu Kitano) is a powerful Quincy who has given into his darkest desires and was subjected to the Hōgyoku during an unknown point in the series. Taking on a darker form, he "taints" his Quincy powers unlocking a new form of Reiryoku-manipulation known as Tegotae (手応え, feedback). Appearance When not in his "Quincy" attire, Kitano appears to wear a brown sweat shirt with a pair of tight blue jeans. He wears a pair of black running sneakers, with red trimming along the sole. He has shown to wear a v-neck black t-shirt with a "Rock On" design along it. Another unique feature are the goggles he wears on his head. Upon dawning his Quincy clothes, this consists of a white version of his outfit with a long white cloak. Along the back of the cloak is a large blue cross, which also appears on his white gloves. Personality A natural Quincy, Kitano has pride for his people and is disgusted at the appearance of Shinigami. As he has recently befriended many Shinigami, his disgust has lessened and he has proved to have a kinder heart. Despite his kind and calm nature, he has dark desires giving into the Hogyoku leading to the tainting of his Quincy powers. When utilizing this unique power, his eyes flare a dark purple and he gains a large aura. Another unique thing about Kitano is his affection for teaching, seen as a Substitute Teacher in the Human World. Graduating from college with a Masters in Sociology and Civics, he has a passion for history. Along with his love for history, he has shown to be bilingual speaking fluent German and Spanish, a common trait amongst Quincy. Taking an active role as a teacher, he enjoys forcing his opponents to refer to him as "Mr. Tenmangū". Powers & Abilities *'Archery': As a Quincy, Kitano is highly adept in the art of Archery as he must keep at a safe and steady distance from his enemies. Not as durable as a Shinigami, his archery is his major means of combat. *'Hirenkyaku Expert': Skilled in the Quincy-style of Flash Steps, Kitano has shown to skillfully move around using Hirenkyaku. Able to utilize his speed to his advantage, he can move through the air and continue to fire arrows allowing him quick strikes during impossible moments. **'Fumiishi' (踏み石, stepping stone): A unique variation of Hirenkyaku that involves quickly releasing Reiryoku as they move that creates an after-image in their place. Using this, Kitano can easily deceive his opponents. The after-images are near perfect and occasionally flicker. *'High Spiritual Power': Shown to have a high amount of Spiritual power, and has proven to be slightly above average. His Spiritual Power compared to that of a Captain such as Kenpachi Zaraki, Kitano could barely move fighting against Kenpachi at full power. Despite his Spiritual Power level, upon using Tegotae it triples in power. Equipment *'Akema' (朱魔, Red Demon): The Bow of Kitano which is a highly evolved version of a standard Quincy bow. Tainted by the effects of Tegotae, it takes the form of a red colored Quincy Crow-like appearance with three rotating orbs around the arm. Stated to fire 480 arrows at once, he has shown to be quite skilled at utilizing his bow. Depending on the amount of Spiritual Power he expunges, the size of the bow changes. The size has shown to grow to that of the same size as Kitano himself. **'Expendable Quincy Crossbow': Usable in times where he is low on Spiritual Power, Kitano uses a modified Gintō-variation that takes the shape of a metal-crossbow. Storing Spiritual Power in multiple small barrels, Kitano can fire weaker than average bows at his opponents. Only able to store a few Gintō onto the crossbow at once, he has shown to utilize this every so often. **'Seele Schneider': A unique form of the Seele Schneider utilized by Kitano that is larger than most. Having a curved blade with a thinner handle it is a more expandable power-house made arrow then sword. Shown to fire his Seele Schneider from his bow, Kitano leaves a devastating crackle of Spiritual Power in its wake. **'Spiritual Collection Machine': A small creation of his that can suck Spiritual Power from the area into small compressed Gintō tubes that he can save for later use. Shown to walk through a Spiritual battlefield with this machine, he collects hundreds of Gintō and stores them at his secret base. Techniques *'Ransōtengai': A unique ability which allows him to compress his Spiritual Power into hundreds of threads that allow him movement despite broken bones, paralysis, etc. He has also shown to manipulate Ransōtengai by different means to catch on to his arrows and stop them in place. This allows for Kitano to change the path of over 500 arrows in one movement. As he doesn't have as much Spiritual Power as other Quincy who have utilized this technique, he has shown to not be able to maintain the Ransōtengai for an extended period of time. *'Mein Gott': A unique ability developed by Kitano when utilizing Tegotae, Mein Gott allows Kitano to fire an arrow from any point he chooses without the charge of a normal arrow. Still requiring the same amount of Spiritual Power, he can fire the arrow(s) from any vantage point without as much accuracy as using a Quincy Bow. Trivia * Kitano is noted to have a similar appearance to Ichigo Kurosaki, save his jet black hair in contrast to Ichigo's bright orange. * According to the Databook ** Kitano's favorite food is Fried eggs while his least favorite is instant cup noodles, claiming he "detests the smell". ** Kitano wishes to fight Kenpachi Zaraki someone he apparently met in the past and fought. Kenpachi was the first Captain-level Shinigami Kitano encountered as he states. ** His hobbies are Writing. ** His favorite words are "Aim - Fire" (見当・射撃, kentou - shageki)